Vehicle doors may be equipped with door checks, which as is known typically comprise a mechanism configured to define one or more preset door opening configurations. With reference to FIG. 1A, a representative door check mechanism 100 includes a check arm 102 connected at a first end 104 to a vehicle 106 and at an opposed end 108 to a vehicle door (not shown in this view). Rollers 112 are disposed whereby a biasing mechanism such as opposed springs 114 urge the rollers into contact with the check arm 102.
As shown in FIG. 1B, check arm 102 defines a plurality of detents 116 and interposed recesses 118, with each recess defining a present door stop position. That is, as the vehicle door (not shown in this view) opens from a fully closed to a fully open configuration, the rollers 112 are translated over the detents 116 and are received within the recesses 118, at least temporarily stopping the door from opening further unless the user continues to urge the door open. Thus, each recess 118 defines a preset stop position at which the opening motion of the door 110 can be at least temporarily arrested. As shown in FIG. 1C, in the depicted embodiment two preset door stop positions are defined, a fully open position 120 and an intermediate position 122.
In such conventional door check systems 100, as the door 110 is opened the rollers 112 will tend to continue to traverse over the check arm 102 until they reach the nearest recess 118. That is, there is typically no mechanism provided to arrest motion of the rollers 112 other than the recesses 118, for example to keep the rollers 112 on a surface of the detents 116 rather than continuing until they rest in a recess 118. Therefore, in such mechanisms once the door 110 has been urged past intermediate open position 122, it will continue to open to final open position 120 unless physically stopped by a vehicle occupant. The same is true if the door 110 is urged from the fully closed position to the intermediate position 122.
While substantially effective, such mechanisms are ineffective if there is an obstacle positioned in the door 110's path of travel between the fully closed configuration and the intermediate position 122 or between the intermediate position and the fully open position 120. This can occur if the vehicle 106 is parked very close to the obstacle, for example an adjacent structure or vehicle. If the vehicle occupant is unaware of the adjacent obstacle or is physically unable to prevent the door 110 from opening to the next preset position, because the rollers 112 tend to travel to the next available recess 118 as described above, the door may contact the obstacle resulting in damage to the door, to the obstacle, or to both.
There is accordingly identified a need in the art for a way to arrest opening of a door 106 other than at the preset open configurations defined by a door check mechanism 100. To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a door restraint system which advantageously provides a mechanism to instantly restrict movement of the door regardless of preset door open positions, thus preventing contact with an adjacent obstacle.